halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 7
RE:Installation 03 Hi RelentlessRecusant I got your message and I understand what u said. But can i ask u somthin'? How can i make a Replacement Installation 03 if it can't precede from your fanon? Could u give me an idea? Thanks.Yuhi33 23:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Question I am writing an article about a soldier whose death was fakes in an ONI coverup, can I use the same style audio log that you used for Nova Team on my soldier's page? Thanks, Spartan 501 00:52, 6 January 2008 (UTC) hey, I have a new wiki for halo, which I'll explain to you later, but I need the template info boxes used on this wiki to work there so users can take items/characters/weapons/vehicles, ect. and have them over there for use. I have copied the info but there are many problems I cannot fix. But seeing as you know how these work can you head over there and fix them? I would be most grateful. The site is here http://halogalacticwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --Kebath 'Holoree 03:00, 6 January 2008 (UTC) few questions Just wondering about a few things. first off can anyone start an RP? and what must be done to start one etc? Second question is, are they any rules on creating or using UNSC *or Covenant for that matter* ships, for example UNSC Frigate Kaze? i ask cuz part of me recalls reading something about it. Hollywood RE: Fanon of Month "Admin vote only" would be my pick. We are mature enough that we can pick a person for this award that is not ourselves, and won't whine later. Plus, it seems cooler getting an award from the admins rather than from your fellow users. I know I liked getting awards from admins. The page should also probably be protected, as I can see it might get controversial, and some of the agitators like o'malley could potentially cause trouble. Display the winning fanon of the month on the page itself until the next one is voted in. It would be a good idea to show everyone what a good canon-friendly fanon looks like. Regards, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 13:37, 6 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Fanon of the Month I recommend an Admin only vote. As users tend to be biased towards their friends and could offset the vote. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 17:06, 6 January 2008 (UTC) As promised Here they are, you wouldn't believe how damm hard it is to get a pic on a PC monitor from a laptop mounted camera.:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 16:37, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Categorization Dear RelentlessRecusant, Recently I have been placing all Precursor-related material into a single category on the wiki. It would be most helpful if you add Category: Precursor whenever creating an article relating to the Precursors. Regards, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:27, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Delete Hello, RR. I've got some articles I would want you to delete, since I've noticed it was a bad idea. Here's the list of articles I would want deleted: *Spartan I Class II - Reason: A bad idea, has canon issues. *Operation: SHARK - Is directly linked to the article above, so I can't use it for anything else. *SPARTAN-Y256 - Is directly linked to the article above, so I can't use it for anything else. It would be great if you helped with these. Another thing I'd want to say: it's good the fanon of the month has started again. As always, it's good to have you on the site. Cheers, Also, is it possible to delete the Intergalactic Trading Company article too? Re: Antecedents It is? Well that is merely coincidental. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 15:42, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Copying others work What exactly is our stance on this? I recently found a new member has copied a number of my ideas into his article, not even bothering to properly rename them to throw off my suspicion. I would very mcuh enjoy deleting his articles, however, i am guessing its going to be a much more kid gloves approach, isn't it? BTW i have already warned him about it. --Ajax 013 17:26, 12 January 2008 (UTC) My edits Well I was given an offer that I couldn't refuse. I am sure that you can ask GPT to fill you in on the details. Oh and the thing that I owe you from the offer will come in soon. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Precursor ranking template Dear RelentlessRecusant, Nice job on the template for your Precursor ranks, it looks quite nice.^_^ --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:48, 15 January 2008 (UTC) damm, just realized that we share the same Precursor rank in your systems. Can I move the pages so that we may both share the ranks name? Just the base rank Operator. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:57, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Scratch out my previous statement, I changed the rank to something else. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:43, 15 January 2008 (UTC) About Fanon of the Month Shouldn't we make some sort of template that lets people know if the article got elected as Fanon of the Month? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 22:23, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I'm too lazy (and unskilled) to do it too. I'll look around. I think I remember seeing one hiding somewhere. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:37, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Nope, I looked and didn't find anything. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:41, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Question concerning your Spartan-III's and Vulcan Team I was looking around, cleaning up things that are related to our list of Spartans (found here if you wanted to know), and I found out an inconsistency. You have a Spartan-III named Jeniffer, with the tag G152. Yet, the list had one called Angelina with the same tag. So I look it up, and I find that both exist, yet the tags are mixed up. Your Jeniffer has everything the same as Angelina except the name, while her tag is actually supposed to be 272 and she's tech/security and demolitions. All this information comes from Halo: Vulcan Team. Can I get an explanation please? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 19:58, 17 January 2008 (UTC) We have a multiple account user.... A user, User:Subtank, has created a new account, User:V4-Vex. Also, he's been using both account to create very strange, unintelligible and seemingly purposeless articles. Please deal with this. I have also given this note to the other admins, so it may already be taken care of. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Renaming If you could, I need to rename a title of a fanon I created. The article is called Transmission Log of H-107. I want it to be rename to Transmission Log Archive, seeing that most of it contains most of my fanon-Precursor articles....(You can check it if you want to and please leave comments on my userpage, not the discussion page) Also, there are multiple articles that needed to be deleted within the delete category and it has been piling up... ~~User:Subtank~~ Login in problem It's me User:smokerules, and I'v noticed every computer I once had my password and account logged on with remember me, have now logged me off, and every time I try to log in it says incorrect password. I tried my password, and all my old passwords, nothing worked. My email address is Sgtstacker@aol.com, and I asked the site to send me my password and it hasn't, and no matter what I try I can't log on.65.41.130.117 22:59, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Multiple Account User The Jakester has likely created a duplicate account. A user by the name of Matthew Turkey created the article M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Carrier, in the same style as the Jakester, which was then edited by the Jakester. The Jakester then created an identical article, M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Transport Vehicle (He added troop to the name), and changed nothing, even leaving it saying that Matthew Turkey had created it. It is also quite possible that the Parkster, who had been banned but it was lifted today or yesterday, may be these two as well, since he has defended the Jakester, and the Jakester played rather innocent and defensive when Spartan G-23 mentioned the Parkster. This matter should be looked into quickly. I have notified several other admins, so this matter may already be taken care of when you read it. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Skype Now would be reasonable, I believe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Now's also a good time. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:57, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Machinima Credits Sequence I made a concept for the credits sequence. Thoughts? --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :The art was from HBO's gallery section, and the program was Windows Movie Maker for Vista. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:31, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Mechinema Music I can write music, albeit MIDIs, but I can write the music. I could give you a sample of a song if you would like. Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Okay, well thanks anyways. I was wondering if I could have one of my characters in it. Possibly not as a big part, but just a small part. Thanks, H*bad (talk) ::Well first accept my friends request and then tell me when the sessions are. I will be there as a physical actor and I can create any forges. Also, what is CT's gamertag? Thanks, H*bad (talk) Common Denominator Dear RelentlessRecusant, Twas wondering, may I take part in the audio section of Common Denominator? Perhaps as a minor role. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Well, could you please provide a link to Audacity so that I may download it? I have Skype but I'm not sure where to download Audacity. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:14, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Just a suggestion; perhaps Dr. Sachs should have a Pistol instead of an Assault Rifle? I think it would fit better. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:21, 6 February 2008 (UTC) BR55DM-R Battle Rifle Hey, I am creating a UNSC Sniper Corp, can I have permission to put the BR55DM-R Battle Rifle on the listed weapons? Spartan 501 05:14, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Please block user BLUEALPHAJ02. First off, look at his stuff. Second off, I think he's Blue Alpha returned. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:58, 6 February 2008 (UTC) OK, now this new BLUEALPHAJ02 guy is saying that he can ban and delete anyone and anything he wants, and he's giving out orders. I doubt anyone is going to listen to him, but still, impersonation of persons of power is not good. Check Category:PROJECTS to see his impersonation. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC) So long as he was informed. Thanks you. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:28, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Common Denominator Well, I was one of the ones who participated in the forums, so what would stop me from helping with the fruition of our efforts? But anyway, thank you for telling me. P.S. Perhaps you could make a CoD 4 tributed ending? The Doctor or whoever else, half unconcious, killing the Ultranationalist leader with a pistol? CoD 4 was a great game, really. --''"A moment of Solace for an eternity of Damnation..."'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Wrong Blue Alpha hey sorry, but those belong to an idiot cousin of mine, he thinks hes an administrator so that can explain the deletion threat, so if you can delete those two articles you recently specified it be a great help. again im sorr y for the inconvenience. oh by the way im working on a fanon that may be better then the other two, its not ready but when it is i'll contact you. If it's ok wit u, i wouldnt mind doin sum actin in the machinma, either voice or character...Thnx heaps... Just Another GruntConverse 20:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC)